Citizen Soldiers
by xRainyx
Summary: The characters in the PJO series did many good deeds. Many of these deeds were over-looked. But not this time. -Songfic-


**A/N- Songfic to the song "Citizen Soldier" by 3 Doors Down. Please read & Review! **

_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,  
Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself,  
When that moment finally comes,  
I'll be there to help._

_--_

He has been there throughout the years. He has done his deeds well. Percy Jackson was just a young boy when he saved him. He took Percy in with open arms. He had seen him coming. When he took Percy in, he thought of it as "Just doing his job." Modest as he was, he made a huge difference in Percy's life. Chiron, the hero of Perseus Jackson.

--

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here.  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there._

_--_

He saved her from danger. Annabeth only wanted to hear the Sirens. Little did she know how tempting the voices would be. If he wasn't there to save her, she wouldn't be alive today. For he jumped into the water to save her from her death. Perseus Jackson, Annabeth's hero.

--

_When there are people crying in the streets,  
When they're starving for a meal to eat,  
When they simply need a place to make their beds,  
Right here underneath my wing,  
You can rest your head._

_--_

Her reign as hero began years ago. Risking her life for her trusted friends, she took the bullet. Annabeth and Luke have much to thank her for. A tree for the longest of times, there she stood proud and sad. Thalia, a true provider of protection and comfort. A hero.

--

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there..._

_There... there... there..._

_--_

She had a choice that she didn't have to make. She knew that this wasn't for her. Yet she chose the right way. She could do what no other mortal could do, and she used that advantage to assist Percy and Annabeth through the labyrinth. She knew where the entrance was. She shared her knowledge of mythology. She may be mortal, but she is a hero in her own words. Rachel Elizabeth dare.

--

_Hope and pray that you'll never need me,  
But rest assured I will not let you down.  
I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,  
The strongest among you may not wear a crown._

_--_

Nothing big was expected of her. She was known as the quiet one of the group- the timid one, the newbie. But inside of her now unbeating heart there was a sense of knowing what was right. She took the bullet for her friends, she went on to do what no other person would do. In her past years, she went out of her way to go someone else's way. Bianca di Angelo, a hero.

--

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
(Citizen soldiers)  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there._

_--_

The word hero can be defined in many different ways. For these young heroes who were only doing good deeds, they will forever be known as heroes. What they did may have been small, but it made a large impact on their peers. Though they think nothing of it, their friends do.

The good deeds that were mentioned were over-looked by many. Even by themselves. Soldiers at heart, but just doing their job. Soldiers at heart, yet they just do what they think is right. What is worthy.

Never over-look ones ability to amaze you.

**A/N- Hm... I think It could have been better. What do you think? This song was "Citizen Soldier" by 3 Doors Down. (I don't own them or the song.) So please for the love of these small-time heroes, review. **


End file.
